superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Little Yellow Book and Bumper to Bumper (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Little Yellow Book"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Luke Brookshier Marc Ceccarelli |- |'Written by' |Luke Brookshier Marc Ceccarelli Derek Iversen |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"Bumper to Bumper"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Casey Alexander Zeus Cervas |- |'Written by' |Casey Alexander Zeus Cervas Mr. Lawrence |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Producer' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Production Manager' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Mr. Lawrence |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Little Yellow Book" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Old Man, Customer #4, Customer #5, DJ |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Customer #1, Customer #2, Taxi Driver |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Customer #3, Fish in Window |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Big Dude |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Paperboy, Male Fish, Bank Officer |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Lady Fish, Mother, Lady Cop |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Bumper to Bumper" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Dude #1, Gary, Boater #1 |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Dude #2, Highway Patrolman |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Student #1, TV Announcer, Actor |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lara Tran |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Animatic Director' |Blake Lemons |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Dave Cunningham Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Brad Vandergrift |- |'Character Designer' |Ginny Hawes |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Brian Koonce |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Molly Minus |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Lauren Slusser |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly K. Bowman Amy Wu Casler Kyle Hayden Jonathan Hylander C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Ryan McFadden Rohner Segnitz |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Steve Downs |- |'Sound Effects Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Supervising Sound Editors' |Devon Bowman Jimmy Lifton Paulette Victor-Lifton |- |'Sound Effects Editors' |Roy Braverman Danny Tchibinda |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |D.J. Lynch |- |'Foley Team' |Vincent Guisetti Jeffrey Hutchins Roy Braverman Danny Tchibinda |- |'Track Reading' |Slightly Off Track |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Jeff Hutchins Sound Design, Oxford, California Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Vice President of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Vice President of Animation Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli |- |'Special Thanks' |Brown Johnson Alison Dexter Mark Taylor Rich Magallanes Brandon Hoang |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2012 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:End Credits